Brian Griffin
Voiced by Seth MacFarlane Story Possibly the most intelligent member of the Griffin household, Brian enjoys a good book as much as he enjoys a good drink. Abandoned by his mother as a pup, he once ventured to his birth home near Austin, Texas to find her and confront her. When he arrived, he found that she was dead, but her owners told Brian that she let him go because she knew he would have a better life if he went out into the world. For a while, Brian was down on his luck, but his mother eventually turned out to be correct, for Peter took pity on him and brought him home. Ever since then, Brian has been a welcome member of the family. Brian is the only member of the family who fully understands Stewie all of the time. It has been speculated that this is because he just plain doesn't care what Stewie says. The two of them are quite an unlikely pair, yet they always stick together, through thick or thin, either by virtue of their similar intellects or merely by virtue of the industrial adhesive binding their hands. He's known to be left-wing as far as politics are concerned. He reads Dude, Where's My Country? by Michael Moore and has a bumper sticker in favor of Dennis Kucinich. In addition, he once said "I like Hillary Clinton, I don't care what anyone says." He states he votes democrat in "Don't Make Me Over." He also does a great impression of a barbershop quartet. Filmography *FG101 "Death Has a Shadow *FG102 "I Never Met the Dead Man" *FG103 "Chitty Chitty Death Bang" *FG104 "Mind over Murder" *FG105 "A Hero Sits Next Door" *FG106 "The Son Also Draws" *FG107 "Brian: Portrait of a Dog" *FG201 "Peter Peter Caviar Eater" *FG202 "Holy Crap" *FG203 "Da Boom" *FG204 "Brian In Love" *FG205 "Love Thy Trophy" *FG206 "Death is a Bitch" *FG207 "The King is Dead" *FG208 "I Am Peter, Hear Me Roar" *FG209 "If I'm Dyin', I'm Lyin'" *FG210 "Running Mates" *FG211 "A Picture Is Worth A Thousand Bucks" *FG212 "Fifteen Minutes of Shame" *FG213 "Road to Rhode Island" *FG214 "Let's Go To The Hop" *FG215 "Dammit Janet" *FG216 "There's Something About Paulie" *FG217 "He's Too Sexy For His Fat" *FG218 "E. Peterbus Unum" *FG219 "The Story on Page One" *FG220 "Wasted Talent" *FG221 "Fore Father" *FG301 "The Thin White Line" *FG302 "Brian Does Hollywood" *FG303 "Mr. Griffin Goes To Washington" *FG304 "One If By Clam, Two If By Sea" *FG305 "And The Wiener Is..." *FG306 "Death Lives" *FG307 "Lethal Weapons" *FG308 "The Kiss Seen 'Round the World" *FG309 "Mr. Saturday Knight" *FG310 "A Fish Out Of Water" *FG311 "Emission Impossible" *FG312 "To Love and Die in Dixie" *FG313 "Screwed The Pooch" *FG314 "Peter Griffin: Husband, Father...Brother?" *FG315 "Ready, Willing and Disabled" *FG316 "A Very Special Family Guy Freakin' Christmas" *FG317 "Brian Wallows and Peter's Swallows" *FG318 "From Method to Madness" *FG319 "Stuck Together, Torn Apart" *FG320 "Road to Europe" *FG321 "Family Guy Viewer Mail #1" *FG322 "When You Wish Upon A Weinstein" *FG401 "North by North Quahog" *FG402 "Fast Times at Buddy Cianci High" *FG403 "Blind Ambition" *FG404 "Don't Make Me Over" Griffin, Brian Griffin, Brian